Out of Control
by StarfireFowl
Summary: He didn't really know much about dancing. Then she came along. Shikatem. AU.


A/N: My first Naruto fic. It's a Shikatem fic inspired by the song "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge. I heard the song and automatically thought of the duo so this story ensued. An AU.

* * *

He didn't know why he even bothered. Dances were not his forte. It was Chouji who convinced him to go. To help him get with Ino. Not like Chouji cared at the moment that Shikamaru was bored out of his mind.

The other students at Konoha High were all dancing on the "dance floor", which was actually the gymnasium's floor. Only a few others were standing against the wall, including the ever-popular Sasuke Uchiha and some of the scarier students from Suna Academy. That was one thing that annoyed Shikamaru to no end- their school always combined dances with the local private school. All the girls from Konoha always fell for at least one Suna boy each time they came, obsessed about them for a week, then forget them. Shikamaru had sworn to himself he'd never be that way over a Suna girl.

His eyes drifted to the dancers, surprised to see Chouji dancing with Ino. The blonde danced like she was having a great time, but her face said otherwise. Chouji was oblivious to that though, just happy to be with her. It wasn't often that girls danced with pudgy Chouji.

Shikamaru checked his watch, disappointed to see there was a full hour and a half left. _How troublesome _was the only thing that came to mind. The upbeat pop song ended and Ino started walking towards him. How troublesome indeed.

"Shika!" Ino squealed, running the final stretch up to him. "You gotta dance with me!" She tugged on his arm, pulling him into the crowd.

From the darkest corner of the gym, Temari watched the preppy blonde girl pull pineapple-haired boy into the crowd. She had been watching him for a while now, intrigued by his strangely styled brown hair and the way he seemed disinterested in everything.

"Who is he?" Kankuro, her younger brother, asked. Him, along with her other brother Gaara had been observing everyone from that corner the whole time. All the Suna kids knew better than to ask any of the trio to dance. It was the Konoha kids they had to worry about.

"Dunno. A Konoha definitely," she muttered, still watching him dance with the irritating blonde. Though it wasn't really dancing. More like shuffling back and forth with his hands in his pockets.

"You gonna dance with him?"

"Feh. Like I'd dance with a Konoha boy," Temari shifted her weight to her left foot, resting her hands on her hips. At her school, most knew her as "bitch", "slut", or "Gaara's sister." But they only thought this because she stuck faithfully at Gaara and Kankuro's side and wore ill-fitting uniforms just for fun. Gaara was known as a super genius, and he was, while Kankuro was pretty much the junior class perv.

"Can you at least distract him so I can get with that blonde? Damn, she can dance," his eyes were all over the preppy blonde. Gaara turned to his older brother, annoyed.

"Do not make Temari do your dirty work," he snapped, his black eyes glaring angrily. Kankuro frowned.

"Get yourself a girl, Gaara. They're not all bad," The teen smiled before going after the girl of his choice. Temari watched him tap the blonde on the shoulder. She was fascinated that the girl actually began dancing with her brother, leaving pineapple boy alone.

But her fascination turned to anger when her brother pointed her out to pineapple boy. His eyes met her teal ones, and there was a look in them that she just couldn't recognize. Not knowing what to do, she let her eyes drift down to the floor.

"My sister wants to dance with you," Ino's mystery dancer whispered to Shikamaru. The stranger's finger pointed to a blonde girl wearing a short skirt and a low-cut tank top. A Suna girl. Great. Trouble was on its way.

Shikamaru turned back to respond to Ino's new friend, but was disgusted to see the two "dancing". His first thought was what Ino's mother would say about her skills.

Instead of commenting upon that to Ino, he decided to attempt to take Ino's friend's sister up on her offer. What harm could possibly come from one dance with a Suna girl?

Temari looked up from her black ballet flats to see mystery boy standing in front of her. Their eyes met each others again, teal glaring down unfathomable brown. The pounding hip hop music seemed to fade around the two, both of them only concentrating on each other.

"Your brother said you wanted to dance," the boy tilted his head to the side in questioning. Temari smirked.

"Did he really?" Still smirking, just not accepting his offer just yet.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, but the sigh that usually followed his favorite phrase was replaced by the girl pulling him onto the dance floor.

And suddenly everything seemed to be in a faster motion. The music was louder and everyone around them was dancing. It was the hands remaining in mystery boy's pockets that made Temari want to slap him. The boy needed to learn how to dance properly if he was going to get anywhere in life.

"That is not dancing," she growled, pulling both of his hands out of his pockets and placing them on her hips. The boy looked a bit stunned, but once Temari started to move and pulled him closer, he began to try. "What's your name anyway?"

"Shikamaru. Yours?"

"Temari. You a Konoha kid?" Obvious question. She couldn't help but ask it.

"Yeah. You got a boyfriend?"

"No. Why?"

"Your brother should have asked Ino that before he started grinding with her. Chouji probably wants to kick his ass now," Shikamaru tilted his head in the direction of Kankuro and his blonde girl where a pudgy boy was cracking his knuckles.

"'Bout time someone did. Kankuro deserves it," Temari laughed. Her laughter ended as a strange sounding alt-rock song with a strong beat came on. She chuckled softly to herself before saying, "It's my favorite song."

Shikamaru didn't say anything in response. Too lazy. This girl was playing with his ever-processing mind. He was even considering asking the girl out. Her taste in music differed from his a little, yet there was something about this Temari that intrigued him. Instead of asking anything though, he pulled her even closer.

Temari was a bit shocked by a move like that coming from a boy who hardly knew how to dance. He seemed to catch on to the grinding of bodies teenagers called dancing quickly.

Her favorite song didn't last so long and a slow song came on in its place. Temari didn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around Shikamaru's neck and hold on to the boy tightly. Shikamaru was proving to be a boy who could changer her mind about Konoha students.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was concentrating less on dancing and more on trying to explain the attraction he felt to her. They'd met only minutes earlier, yet she'd already managed to prove worthy of his once impossibly high standards.

The two were so engrossed in attempting to figure each other out that they didn't notice Kankuro getting socked by Chouji, Ino giggling and clinging to Chouji, and an hour and a half passing by rapidly. They didn't even notice as students began to leave the dance. However, they did hear perfectly well when the DJ announced the last song. The music was what had been holding them in their own world and the announcement broke their concentration.

"So..." Shikamaru started after the announcement, still holding tightly onto Temari's waist.

"You gonna still talk to me once this over?" Temari questioned, her face serious.

"I guess. I have this thing against Suna girls though."

"Even me?" And suddenly her seriousness was gone, replaced by a coy smile.

"I don't know about you," Shikamaru admitted honestly. He began to lean in, as if to kiss her, but pulled away, leaving their noses to touch.

"You gonna kiss me?" Temari questioned, still grinning. Shikamaru breathed deeply before closing the gap between them. It was his first kiss, but it was definitely not hers. He could tell by the way she wasn't swaying with the music anymore and was just breathing deeply.

Their kiss ended far too soon, as most first kisses between couples do. Their eyes met again as the gymnasium lights came on, an awkward silence passing between the two.

"Tema! Let's go!" Gaara called out, ushering his older brother out a gym door to the right of the couple. Kankuro was holding the side of his face tenderly, begging to have the prodigy let go of him.

"I'll talk to you soon, alright?" The four-ponytailed girl grinned, moving to follow her brothers.

"Alright." She continued walking, but his next words stopped her. "Temari, are we dating?"

"You could call it that," she smirked before disappearing into the night.

Shikamaru stood in the same spot on the dance floor, contemplating just how many of his own rules he had broken with that Suna girl. Temari, he corrected himself. He wasn't sure how long the relationship would last, but of two things he was sure. They would speak again- he wouldn't be forced to act like the Konoha girls who dreamed of their Suna boys (well, vice versa.) And secondly, the girl could dance.

* * *

A/N 2: Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames bashing the pairing are not. 


End file.
